


Nightmares

by TrueLoveBeliever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveBeliever/pseuds/TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares about season 2 finale drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The violence is there, but it isn't as graphic as it could be. Please don't judge this too quickly-this is my first official fan fiction attempt.

"Pregnant." The word thrown so caustically at him from the arrogant mouth of Amanda Waller. His heart, which was racing only moments ago, nearly stopped. Lyla.....was pregnant? It was so ridiculous that he almost laughed. The last thing that either of them could be was a parent. Her work with A.R.G.U.S. was as deadly as his work with Oliver. Neither one of them was cut out to be a parent. There was no way. It was impossible.

He turned to look at Lyla, waiting for her to deny it, but all he saw were her eyes, slightly tearing up and pleading with him to calm down. It was true. John Diggle felt the entire world beneath his feet shift, and felt everything change. 

 

She was dead. Her blood still slowly pooling around her body as her eyes, her beautiful eyes gazed blankly up at him. The hole in her jacket, in her heart. He wasn't fast enough. He wasn't strong enough to stop them. The assassins were long gone, and he was left with the aftermath of their destruction. The baby sobbed in the cradle, as he desperately tried to decide what to do-check the baby or go to Lyla. But with every step he took towards her, the baby seemed to get further away. He stopped in the middle of the nursery, looking back and forth between their child and his beautiful Lyla. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes.......

 

Quiet sobbing startled him. He jerked around, confused that he was no longer in the nursery. He was in what was undeniably a hospital room. He glanced around the room to gather his bearings and nearly choked at the sight of Lyla laying in the bed. She was covered in sweat, hands covering her face as she wept uncontrollably.  
"Lyla? What's wrong?" He stepped closer to her, desperately checking for any wounds on her, any hint of what she was upset about.  
".....The.....baby." She cried, slowly rocking back and forth. His brow furrowed as he tired to understand what was going on. Their baby....he just saw their baby, didn't he? Then again, he saw Lyla dead on the ground, so....wait. What was wrong with their child?  
"What happened?" He choked, grabbing her shoulders as he knelt down, praying that it wasn't the worst, wasn't what he feared.  
"She's gone...." Lyla sobbed, trying to seek comfort in his arms. He mechanically wrapped his arms around her as his heart broke in half. His daughter. He had had a daughter. He held onto Lyla desperately as they both wept bitterly in the other's arms.

 

"Daddy? Daddy, please, help me!" A little girl screamed, terror etched into every word. John jerked awake, surprised to find that he was lying on the ground in an alley. A little girl stood in front of him, shadowed by a man holding a gun to her head. John felt a surge of anger towards the man, and rose to his feet with a roar. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at the monster who dared to hurt his little girl. He felt the first shot, as the gun was turned on him and fired, and heard the second one, as it hit the little girl who was begging for him to get up. She fell and he struggled to get to her. He had to get to her....he had to save her....

 

"You made me into this. Whatever I have done, it is your fault. You drove me to this."  
He hurt all over. What was going on? What happened? Where was he? He tried to open his eyes and quickly shut them at the skull-splitting headache that he felt. He tried to bring his hands up to his head and found that he couldn't-they wouldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes to discover that he was in an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by darkness which was barely broken by a single light, casting shadows around him. He tried to turn his head to see who had been talking to him, but it made his head feel like it was on fire. That voice....he knew that voice....  
"I hate you!" No, no that wasn't right.....that voice wasn't supposed to be angry...it had never been angry. He opened his mouth to try and plead to the voice, to try to find out what was wrong, and felt the heavy hit of a woman who knew what she was doing. Her hands were small, but he felt the power in them...as did his jaw.  
"You used to tell me that you gave up everything to protect this city. Your job, your life, even....mom." She sounded so small, so hurt. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, to let her know he was sorry.  
"You used to tell me what the Arrow would tell someone before he defeated them. That they had failed this city. Well you did much worse than that. You failed this family, and you failed me." She was angry again. He strained to see her, struggled against his bonds as he tried to reach her.  
"You failed me, daddy!" She was screaming now, sobbing at him as she shuddered in the dark. His head hurt so much, the pain about to drive him mad.  
"You failed me...." She whispered as he closed his eyes, weeping silently at all of the pain he heard in her voice. What kind of man was he, that he made her feel like that?  
"You failed me..."  
He had failed her....

 

"Diggle! Diggle, wake up! Please John, you're scaring me!" He jolted awake as Lyla shook his shoulders. He looked around his, gasping as the nightmares all came back to him. His chest heaved as he lay there panting, sweat pouring off of him as Lyla held him, eyes flashing in concern. He quickly glanced at her belly, shock settling in when he saw her bump. He really had been dreaming. She was here, she was safe. And so was the baby. His hand reached out and gently caressed her stomach and felt the horror of his dreams still and lie silent.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, silently reaching up and kissing his jaw. His arms tightened around her.  
"It was about you, and the baby." It was so hard to talk about this. He had been having these nightmares for a while, and every time he did, she always asked him about them. He was never ready to tell her. He couldn't. Not until tonight. He couldn't carry this burden alone anymore. So he sat there and told her everything. Every nightmare, every detail. As he did, he saw her eyes widen and fill with tears. She caressed his face softly with her hand.  
"You are going to be a great father." She whispered.  
"How do you know?" He rasped, rubbing his hand across his eyes in frustration. She grabbed his hand fiercely and tugged it away from his face. Startled, he looked at her.  
"Because you are the best man that I know. This child is lucky to have you, as am I." She kissed him gently, and he sighed as he allowed her to calm him. Together they lay back under the covers, holding each other tightly.  
"I forgot to tell you..." She whispered in his ear. He looked down at her to see her eyes close.  
"What?"  
"I went to the doctor's today." His heart nearly stopped. Oh God, is this another nightmare?  
"Shh..." She murmured. "I found out that it's a girl." She sighed and he felt her drift off into sleep. He was going to have a daughter. All of his nightmares could come true. He put his hand on her stomach again, lightly stroking it, trying to calm himself down when he felt something. A nudge underneath his hands. His daughter. His heart swelled and he rubbed Lyla's stomach some more, smiling as he felt her nudge his hand again.  
"I love you." He whispered to her, knowing that his nightmares didn't matter anymore. He was going to protect this child, no matter what. He loved her. And that was worth all of the nightmares in the world.


End file.
